MissingTunaFish Carly Jade Freddie Tori
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When Dice's tuna fish are sold the gang is placed in a ride of their life time when the past catches up with two of our favorite character's...
1. Chapter 1

#MissingTunaFish #Jade #Carly #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new Sam & Cat fanfic! I loved writing the other one so much that I wanted to do a second one! Plus this one will be fun and intresting and it will be full of a lot of twist for you guys! So I own nothing so please ENJOY! I'm gonna test this one out. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The sun filtered through the curtains of the split room that Sam and Cat shared. Cat was still sound asleep since it was a weekend and school wasn't in session, that and it was only about seven in the morning. However Sam was up and leaning over the bathroom toilet once more throwing up. Recently she has been doing this for the past week and she has no idea why. Ever since she left Seattle a while ago Sam's noticed that something was off.

Sam really didn't know what was off but now that she was throwing up almost every morning she had no idea what to think. Puking once more, Sam tried to keep it as quiet as she could because honestly she didn't want to wake Cat up and have her find her like this. It was humiliating and she really didn't need someone to see a tough girl like her be sick like this. The sick look made her look weak and she did not want anyone to see her.

After she was finally done Sam flushed the toilet and walked up over to the sink and wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. Really, after all that puking she just had to brush her teeth, her mouth tasted gross and she didn't like it. When she was finished she walked back into the shared bedroom and smiled when she saw Cat still sound asleep. Man, that girl could sleep through a hurricane if she really wanted to. Cat was a heavy sleeper.

Looking at the clock Sam groaned when she saw that it read 7:10 am, because she was up early and she hated getting up before noon. Walking into the kitchen she figured she should start breakfast because it was the least she could do for Cat. The fridge was hard to open but when it did finally open, it bounced back and almost whacked Sam in the face, now Sam was out of it, because honestly she knows how to open a fridge!

Grabbing some ham, a few eggs, and the curtain of milk, she placed the items on the counter and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to her left. Sam smiled to herself as she began to hum an old song that happened to be in fact the old theme song to her old web show iCarly. Man, she missed doing the web show with her best friend Carly and her best friend/ex-boyfriend Freddie. But her thoughts were stopped when Dice came running in.

"Sam I have a major problem!" Dice exclaimed as he ran up to the counter where Sam stood.

"Dude quiet Cat's sleeping and what have we told you about knocking!?" Sam stated as she sent him a look and cracked eggs into the bowl she had.

"Sorry." Dice said as he sat down on a stool so he was facing Sam.

"Now what's your problem this time?" Sam asked with wonder as she added milk into the bowl and began to mix it, then placed it on a pan.

"Well remember the tuna fish?" Dice asked as Sam nodded, how could she not she got to see Freddie.

"Yeah what about them?" Sam asked as something came in her mind. "Oh god! Did Freddie and Robbie get attacked by them again!?" Sam asked.

"No! Remember Freddie left back to L.A after he was let out and Robbie went back to school." Dice said as Sam nodded once more in understandment.

"So what's your problem then?" Sam asked with interest as she flopped a cook egg onto a sandwich that had ham on it and handed it to Dice.

"Thanks." Dice said as he took the sandwich and smiled at Sam who smiled back. "They were taken and someone from Italy bought them!" Dice said.

"What's so bad about that!? I thought you hated the fish?" Sam asked as Dice laughed to himself and Sam started another sandwich.

Dice watched her for moment as she made the second sandwich. Honestly she really didn't plan on making one for Dice but yet she made him one anyway, she'd never admit this out loud but Sam saw Dice as a little brother. So really, Sam would do anything to help Dice in any way she possibly could, he was family to her and she wasn't going to lose him as well. Flipping another egg onto the pan she smiled at Dice who bit into the sandwich.

Instantly Sam went back to thinking about what the possible problem with this tuna fish thing is. Ever since Dice had gotten those rotten fish, he's done nothing but complain about them and tried to get rid of them. Now he was acting like he wanted the fish back and Sam wondered if the smell of those things had gotten to his head. Sam chuckled to herself as cheese hung from Dice's chin and she handed him a napkin and he continued.

"Yes but I didn't think I'd miss them!" Dice said with a frown. "Besides some chick bought them and she told us her father needed them." Dice said.

"Wait what did this chick's father need them for!?" Sam questioned with wonder as she turned to Dice who looked at her with shock from her tone.

"I don't know something about taken them into the marines and using them as bait." Dice said as he continued to eat his sandwich, Sam stopped.

"Dude you know what that means!?" Sam asked with shock as Dice shook his head and looked at her with worry.

"It means there gonna kill the fish for no reason!" Sam said as Dice's eyes widen.

"What!?" Dice asked in shock as he jumped up out of the stool he was sitting on. "Why can't they let them go in the sea!?" Dice asked with hurt.

"Sure there evil tuna fish but they can't kill them for no reason right!?" Sam asked as Dice shrugged and looked at Sam with wonder.

"Are you okay today Sam?" Dice asked as Sam turned the stove off, placed the sandwich together, and wrote a note for Cat.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with wonder as she placed the note onto the plate and grabbed her coat.

"Well one minuet your calm and the next your freaking out, are you sure your okay, plus you never seemed to care about fish before." Dice said.

"I'm fine!" Sam said as she grabbed Dice and placed her coat on and headed for the door. "We've got tuna to save!" Sam said suddenly...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well that's where I'm leaving chapter one off. So how was it? Good? Bad? What do you think is wrong with Sam? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	2. Chapter 2

#MissingTunaFish #Jade #Carly #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from chapter one you guys Rock! I'm really glad you like this so far and trust me in this chapter things get even more intresting. As normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat or Victorious and iCarly so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sam and Dice ran as fast as they could to the old village where the tuna fish were being kept until now. Just almost a moth prior to the events of the motorcycle jump attempt and Jade, Freddie, and Robbie visiting as well; everything seemed smooth until someone decided to by the fish and use them. The sun was high above them and it was a pretty nice day in Los Angeles and a small breeze came every now and then and it made Sam smile.

However the smell of fish came across Sam's sent and she almost barfed right then and there at how strong the smell was. For some reason the smell was bothering her and it made no since the last time she here she could even touch the fish without having a problem. But Sam shook her head and began to look around for the guy who sold Dice's fish tank, she was hoping they would catch the buyer before they left with the fish forever.

"Dice do you know who sold your fish in the first place?" Sam asked as they walked into the parking lot and towards the big tank that was still there.

"That guy!" Dice said as he pointed to the man who always pointed out the obvious on who was wrong.

"Hey!" Sam called as she ran towards the man with Dice behind her. "Hey! What's your name!?" Sam asked with wonder as the man turned around.

"Oh my name is Dan." Dan said as Sam sighed and rolled her eyes at the man.

"Nice, now did you or did not sell this kids tuna fish?" Sam asked with wonder as the man nodded.

"Yes." Dan said with a smile.

"What!? Why would you do that!?" Dice asked in freaked out voice. "There my fish!" Dice said as Dan walked up to him.

"Well they were on my lot so you lose, see how that goes?" Dan asked as Sam snarled.

"Now I'm gonna ask you nicely, who did you sell them to?" Sam asked as she grabbed Dan's shirt.

"I-I don't know! Some girl bought them on the websight and she's coming today to pick them up!" Dan said with fright as Sam clenched her fist more.

"Sam calm down! We'll figure this out." Dice said trying to calm Sam down since he saw that she was getting angry.

Letting go Sam let out a heavy sigh and she turned and smiled at Dice who of course playfully rolled his eyes at her. Sam laughed a little at the and they both turned and began to walk towards the tank and when they reached the tank they climbed onto the wooden planks and looked at the water. Dice smiled for a minuet but frowned because he knew he was going to lose them if they didn't act fast. He really surprisingly wanted to keep them.

The two stood there for a while not even saying a word to one another. For some reason Sam began to think about that night Freddie came, and how she meet Jade and Robbie, somehow these fish held her that very memory and she oddly would be happy if Dice kept them. The smell was no longer getting to her and she was happy, she looked over at Dice who seemed to be deep in thought as well, but her thoughts were pulled away once more.

"Why hello Mrs. Shay it's so nice to see you!" Dan's voice rang throughout the village dock and Sam's head jumped up, did he say Shay?

"It's nice to see you as well." A voice answered back and for some reason it sounded really familiar. "Now are the fish all here?" The voice asked again.

"Yes all of them are here and I can tell you the little boy is happy they will be gone!" Dan said as Sam grew mad at the line, that was a lie.

"What!?" Dice sounded as Sam smiled, he beat her first by freaking out. "That's a total lie!I never even told you to sell them!" Dice explained fastly.

"Is that true!?" The voice asked again and it was really bothering Sam, it sounded so familiar, it was driving her crazy.

"Yeah they were my fish and he sold them without even saying anything to me about it." Dice said with a frown. "You can even ask Sam!" Dice added.

"Sam?" The voice asked with wonder at the name. "Who's Sam?" The voice asked with what sounded like a little hope.

"She's my friend and she knew they were my tuna fish because she almost jumped the tank!" Dice said with a small laugh as the girl laughed as well.

"Well then I'm glade she's okay and what do you mean by almost?" The voice questioned, Sam was getting really tired of the questions.

"Cat instead locked Sam in the closet and took her place and wrecked and the bike hit the video stand the camera guy was on and..." Dice began.

"...Freddie and Robbie fell into the tank? Am I right?" The voice asked as Sam stood in complete shock.

"Yes!" Dice exclaimed with happiness. "But...how did you know that?" Dice asked with wonder as he looked at the girl fully this time and gasped.

"Because Sam is my best friend and so is Freddie and he told me everything when he came to visit." The voice said as Sam stood in even more shock.

"Carly!?" Sam questioned hoping it was really true or if not then she was hoping it was just a dream.

"Sam!?" Carly's voice sounded, now she knew why the voice was familiar.

Sam stood on the other side of Dice not even bothering to look at the person Dice was talking to. But when this conversation went on it made Sam turn at the last minuet and surprisingly she squealed in happiness. Carly Shay, he best friend who had moved to Italy, was really standing right there in front of her and Dice. Instantly she began to run up to Carly as fast as she could and when she made it they pulled into a hug, and Sam was happy.

It was really Carly and she was standing right here buying Dice's fish for her father and now they were hugging. Dice seemed to be in complete shock to since he knew who Sam was and he knew who Carly was as well but he never thought he'd meet Carly also. It was official Dice now has meet the three best friends from the popular web show iCarly and he smiled to himself as he looked over at Sam, who was still hugging her best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter two! What did you think? Yeah! Carly is finally back! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	3. Chapter 3

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Robbie - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Well this chapter get's even more intresting and someone else appears in this one as well...So I own nothing from either iCarly or Victorious or Sam & Cat so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Pulling away from one another Sam and Carly began to scream with happiness once more and they began to like crazy at the same time. Dice stood off to the side and watched as the two reunited best friends went on like everything was normal. However even in this case nothing was normal and Sam hugged Carly once more and tears of happiness came down her face. People looked at the two like they were weird, but they didn't care if they were.

"What are you doing here!? This is crazy!" Carly exclaimed with happiness as Sam smiled.

"Well I live here now." Sam explained as Carly looked at her.

"You live here?" Carly asked as Sam nodded. "...And you know this kid?" Carly asked as she pointed to Dice.

"This is Dice, and Dice this is..." Sam began as Dice stopped her.

"I know, Carly, I use to watch iCarly all the time." Dice said with a smile. "Remember that's how I knew you when we meet." Dice said with happiness.

"Right." Sam said with a laugh.

"Where do you live? Maybe we can hag out?" Carly said as she pointed to the three off them.

"I live with my roommate Cat and trust me you'll like her." Sam said as Carly raised her eyebrow at her.

"Cat?" Carly asked as Sam and Dice nodded, where they serious about the name?

After a few minuets of talking Sam told Carly about Cat and Dice introduced himself a little more. Carly learned that Dice lived near Sam and Cat and that Sam was like a sister to him because they were close friends. She also learned that Cat went to Hollywood Arts and that Robbie from the story she heard from Freddie was friends with Cat. Oddly this story was making a little more sense to Carly now as they explained everything from that night.

Sam, Carly, and Dice began to talk about the fish again and they'd all agree it was best if they came back latter after they had everything figured out. Turns out Carly felt bad for buying the fish from Dice because she didn't even know they were his, so Dice forgave her. Everything seemed perfect and Sam was really happy to see her friend again because now she could talk to Carly because something was wrong with her and she needed to talk.

"There you are!" Cat exclaimed the minuet Sam, Carly, and Dice walked into the apartment building. "I thought you got kidnapped!" Cat stated.

"No I left you a note on the plat that had the sandwich." Sam said as Cat shook her head.

"What sandwich?" Cat asked as there was a goat noise from the kitchen, Sam walked into the kitchen and frowned.

"Murf! You eat the sandwich and the note!" Sam cried as Carly and Dice laughed. "Ugh!" Sam yelled once more as they laughed.

"So who's your friend Dice?" Cat asked noticing Carly next to Dice.

"Actually this is Sam's friend and this is Carly." Dice said as he pointed to Carly.

"Right from the web show Sam showed me it and when she wasn't home I watched all the old episodes." Cat said as she smiled.

"You did?" Sam asked as Cat nodded.

"Well thanks I'm glad you liked the show." Carly said as she sat down on the couch. "So what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked with wonder.

"We have to take you to Bots you'll love the place!" Sam said as Dice nodded.

"Okay sounds like fun." Carly said with a smile. "Cat are you coming?" Carly asked with hope, she wanted to get to know Sam's new friend.

"I can't!" Cat said with a frown.

"Why not!?" Sam asked with shock, "Your not gonna get upset that I'm hanging with Carly and call Freddie again are you?" Sam asked with wonder.

"No! I've learned my lesson." Cat said with a look. "My friend Jade is coming over and were going to the movies." Cat said with a smile.

Sam, Carly, and Dice all looked at Cat as she smiled and laughed to herself a little. Honestly Sam was kind of shocked to see Cat going to the movies with Jade because really the only time Jade goes to the movies is to see horror films. Sam would know, Jade told her that herself. Silence came over all four of the kids and no one really knew what to say. Dice kept looking at everyone and Cat kept laughing to herself. This was weirder the normal.

Eventually Dice had joined Carly on the couch and they began to talk about the old web show and Dice got pictures with Carly on his pear phone. Cat turned around and began to grab a bowl and some food. She poured the food into a bowl and laid it on the floor for Murf. Something inside Sam kicked in and she instantly placed a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. As soon as she made it to the toilet she began to through up again.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" Carly called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What's wrong with her?" Dice asked in worry as well as they opened the bathroom door, Carly came in and held Sam hair back for her.

"I don't know, she's been doing this for the last couple of days." Cat said as Sam's eyes widen, so she knew she's been throwing up.

"We need to call a doctor." Carly said as Sam shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious." A new voice said as the person came behind all of them making them all jump.

"Jade! What are you doing here!?" Cat asked with a frown. "What have we told you people about knocking!?" Cat asked once more.

"I do what I want." Jade said as she smiled.

"But what were you saying?" Carly asked as Jade rolled her eyes at all of them.

"I was saying isn't it obvious?" Jade asked as they all looked at her. "She's either a sick, or b pregnant duh!" Jade said with a smirk.

"What!? She's sick, I know Sam and she would get pregnant." Carly said suddenly trying to defend her best friend.

"Fine then call a doctor and we'll see who's right." Jade said with a smile.

"Cat you got the phone!?" Dice asked as Cat ran into the living room and came back with the phone.

"I do now!" Cat said as she waved the phone in the air.

"Well call the doctor!" Dice stated with a look of annoyance.

"Calling!" Cat said as she began to dial the numbers on the phone.

Everyone stood in worry as they all waited for the doctor to answer. Once the Cat got a hold of a doctor she made an appointment for one to come and make sure Sam was okay. Somehow Jade knew the truth and Sam was scared she was going to tell everyone even if she asked the doctor to tell them that she was just sick. But yet Sam knew something was wrong with her this whole time and she really was hoping that she was just sick. She hoped!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cliffy! What did you guys think of this chapter!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! I am glad you love this story so far so as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat, or iCarly, or Victorious. Do not worry Freddie and Tori will come into the story just not yet thought, so anyway please ENJOY this chapter! Without saying anything else I present you chapter four! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Everyone sat in awkward silence in the living room as Sam stayed in her and Cat's shared room with the doctor. They were all waiting for the news that Sam was going to be okay and that she was only sick and that she would get better soon. Carly and Jade sat on the couch and Cat stood in the kitchen placing items into a bowl, she was making food for everyone. Every now and then you could see Carly and Jade glance at one another.

"So...your Sam's friend?" Jade asked with wonder as she looked at Carly.

"Yes, and your Cat's friend?" Carly asked as Jade nodded, Carly had to admit she was a little creeped out by Jade.

"Uh hu, small world hu?" Jade asked as Carly nodded this time.

"Tell me about it." Carly said as she laughed to herself, you could feel the awkwardness.

They stopped talking for a while and Dice walked into the room with a small frown on his face from the bedroom. Instantly Carly was the first to stand and Cat walked over to th middle of the living room where Dice was standing hoping to hear news. Jade however just continued to sit on the couch and she only watched the scene from where she was, standing was to much work for her. Dice finally decided to break the silence around them.

"Sam is okay, and she will be fine." Dice said as everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Carly said with happiness as she sighed and hugged Dice and let go.

"I'm glad she's okay." Cat said with a smile. "I cut her some pizza because I know she likes it." Cat said as she held the plate out in front of her.

"Can we see her?" Carly asked as Dice nodded.

Dice began to lead everyone back to the room where he came from. Honestly they were all kind of shock to see how bad Sam looked lying in her bed. Sam looked ready to pass out and her eyes were a little red and puffy from what seemed to be like she was crying. Her hair was a mess from lying on the pillow and she had a bunch of wadded up tissues around her like her noise has been running. Poor Sam was a mess, and unhappy.

"Hey Sam, how ya feeling?" Cat asked as they all walked into the room.

"Okay kid." Sam said with a smile as she blew her noise into a tissue.

"I brought you some pizza." Cat said as she passed the plate of pizza to Sam.

"Aw, thanks." Sam said as she took the plate and looked at the pizza. "Ugh! I hate rectangles!" Sam said with a frown.

"Ha, still the same old Sam even when she's sick!" Carly said with a smile as she and Sam laughed a little.

"So, how long till she get's better?" Dice asked as he looked at Dr. Carmen who stood by the bed.

"She will be fine in a couple of days, these are side affects, and all she needs is a little rest." Dr. Carmen said as they all nodded.

"Awesome thanks for coming out doc!" Dice said as he and the doctor shook hands and Dr. Carmen walked out of the room.

"Did he say side affects?" Jade asked as everyone looked at her and she pointed to Sam.

Silence came over the whole group again and everyone looked at one another and then at Sam. However it was interrupted by Sam sneezing into a tissue and everyone made kind of a grossed out face, even Jade, but yet for some reason she knew something wasn't right with the girl in front of her. No matter Jade smiled to herself and Sam gave her a worried look like she was afraid that she knew the secrete she was hiding.

"Meh, it's probably nothing." Jade said as she sent Sam a smile, Sam sent her a "Thank You" look.

"Well we should leave Sam alone so she can get some rest." Carly said as everyone nodded.

"Wait, Carly..*cough*...Can you stay with me?" Sam asked as she continued to cough.

"Sure Sam I'll stay." Carly said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam and Carly stayed together and began to talk like old friends, catching up with one another. Cat smiled and grabbed Jade and Dice by the arms and began to drag them out of the room. As soon as Sam asked Carly to stay she knew that Sam wanted to spend some time with her old friend by herself. However something was bothering her, Sam was hiding something and Jade seemed to know what it was. Cat knew what she had to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there's chapter four! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from iCarly, Victorious, or Sam & Cat, but I do own the plot of this story...So things get more intresting in this chapter so I hope you all ENJOY it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

- Sam & Cat's Room -

Sam smiled as Carly sat on the edge of the bed for her, Cat had left not moments ago with everyone else and she was glad because now she could tell Carly the real reason on why she was sick. However she was still afraid to tell her friend because, what if she wasn't happy with it? Or what if she tried to talk Sam out of it and tell Freddie? There were so many ways this could end badly and Sam was afraid that one of those ways would happen.

No matter the two best friends sat there and talked about the good old days when they did iCarly together. Both of them laughed at the memories, and a lot of the times they ended up going from one show to the other. Heck, they even started to talk about their old teacher Mrs. Briggs that no one in their school liked. Moments like these were what Sam loved the most and she really didn't want them to end, she hopped Carly was in L.A for a while.

"Remember the build board sing that Spencer hung to get more viewers for our show?" Carly asked as Sam nodded and began to laugh.

"Yeah and he tried to turn it off but couldn't and instead it got ruined, and the sing said pee on Carl." Sam said as the two laughed once more.

"Then the officer's name who arrested him was named Carl." Carly said as they laughed and smiled at one another.

"You Carly I miss us." Sam said as Carly nodded.

"I do to Sam, when I was in Italy I always told my dad about our adventures all the time." Carly explained with happiness.

"We did have some wacky time." Sam said as they laughed again and Carly nodded in agreement.

For some reason awkward silence came over the two and Carly stood up and walked to where Sam kept a small mini fridge on her side of the room. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water and a red plastic cup and opened the bottle. Closing the fridge Carly dumped the water into the red cup and walked over back to where Sam was lying. Carly handed the cup to Sam and Sam thanked her and took a huge gulp of water. Carly smiled.

Carly began to look around the room and laughed to herself at how different Sam and Cat's decorations were. Sam was more on the wild side, always getting into trouble, pulling pranks, getting into frights with people, and picking on Freddie. While on the other hand Cat was nice, she was kind, caring, sweet, and a bit strange. Instantly Carly began to think that Cat resembled her in an odd way but it was still nice that Sam had a friend like Cat.

- Bots -

The restrunt Bots was a popular hang out in L.A for the whole gang. In fact since Carly and Sam were together and Sam wasn't feeling well Dice decided that they'd all go out to dinner and they'd bring some food back for the girls. Right now Dice was sitting with Jade at a booth near the doors and they were eating some food and Jade was oddly looking at Dice. To be honest she was starting to creep Dice out by staring at him like that.

Robots were walking around the restrunt serving people and it wasn't really crowded for a Friday afternoon but that was because most people were still at work. Normally this place was busy like crazy and Dice really had no problem getting tables anyway because he was close with the manager who ran the place. Jade however thought this place was weird, even though she's been here before when she visited Cat and Sam last time.

"Man I hope Sam get's better soon because she's like a sister to me and I hate seeing her sick." Dice said as he tried to start conversation.

"Please she's not sick." Jade said as she plopped a fry into her mouth.

"What!?" Dice asked with confusion. "The doctor said she was!" Dice said with a look as he took a sip of his soda.

"She's just bluffing." Jade said with a smile.

"Do you know something we don't?" Dice asked as Jade nodded, Dice's eyes widen. "What is it!?" Dice asked with worry.

"She's pregnant, duh." Jade said as Dice's face frozen in shock.

"Your kidding right!?" Dice asked hoping it wasn't true, but by the way Jade was smiling, he knew she wasn't lying.

"Nope not at all and I can't believe you didn't even figure this one out." Jade said as Dice frowned and sent her a look.

"Well if she is then who...who..." Dice trailed as Jade leaned forward and pulled out her pare phone.

Dice sat in even more shock as Jade showed him a picture that answered his question. Awkward silence came over the two and Jade began to pull the phone away and smiled at Dice. Instantly Dice had the same idea and he nodded at Jade who smiled and plopped more fry's into her mouth. This was intresting and Dice was sure that things were going to get whacked out like they were before and he was scared what would happen.

Still he knew Sam wanted this to be a secrete and he was going to respect her and keep it. However Dice was still scared to know what Sam was going to do if Jade went through with the plan and if she found out that he knew. Sitting back Dice sighed and began to nervously eat his sandwich and Jade smiled once more and began to dial a number on her phone. Dice was really hoping that this wasn't going to blow up in their faces...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter five! Oh and so I didn't confuse you Cat stayed home so she could help Carly if she needed her. But hm...Jade told Sam's secrete to Dice, what do you think is gonna happen next? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway a LOT happens in this chapter so please ENJOY :) This is the longest chapter for this story by far, as normal I own nothing so please ENJOY! :) - DisnehyChannelLover**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

- Seattle Bushwell Apartment -

The sound of a cell phone rining came out across the living room in apartment 8-D as the sound of a door slamming from the other side of the room came. Instantly there was a tall nineteen year old boy with brown hair running over to where the sound of his cell phone ringing. As soon as he made it to his phone he picked it up and turned around. This boy was wearing a blue and gray long sleeved shirt, and brown pants, his name was Freddie Benson.

"Hello?" Freddie asked as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, is the Fredward Benson?" A voice asked that made Freddie confused.

"Yes can I help you, and may I ask who you are?" Freddie asked as he sat down on the living room couch.

"Listen my name is Jade West, we meet last time you came out to L.A." Jade said from the other line.

"Right, I remember you were the one that Cat is friends with." Freddie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, so anyway you need to come out to L.A like right now." Jade said into the phone, Freddie groaned, he just got back from L.A not a little bit ago.

"Again?" Freddie asked with a sigh.

Freddie sat on the couch and talked to Jade. For the smallest amount of time he was home alone and his mother was out at some book club that she had sighed up for. It was one of those rare moments where she wasn't watching his ever move like she always is, and he wanted to make this phone call as quick as possible before she came home. Freddie wondered what he had to come out for this time, he was not ending up in a hospital again.

"Yes again, do you realize what your ex-girlfriend is going through?" Jade asked as Freddie froze for a moment.

"Hu?" Freddie asked in wonder by what Jade meant.

"Never mind just come to L.A!" Jade exclaimed as loud as she could into the phone.

"Look, I'm not going unless I have a really good reason too, last time I ended up in the hospital, and that is not happening again." Freddie explained.

"Ugh Sam needs you!" Jade said with annoyance.

"What why!?" Freddie asked in sudden alert.

"Because she's sick, and she's been asking for you." Jade said into the phone.

Just as Freddie was about to answer once more, the door to the apartment opened and his mother walked through. Freddie frowned because if he wasn't off the phone soon he knew his other would bring up the whole conversation about Carly leaving again. However his mother seemed to have not noticed him since she walked into the other room and slammed her bedroom door closed, Freddie had to end the call and fast.

"Alright, but how badly is she sick?" Freddie asked into the phone when the door opened once more.

"Who are you talking to?" Mrs. Benson asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom please, I'm having an important phone call!" Freddie said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh really!? Who is it Carly!?" Mrs. Benson cried out in annoyance as she opened the fridge.

"No! I'm talking to a girl name Jade I know." Freddie said as his mother turned and looked at him.

"Why so she can replace Carly, who will never love you!" Mrs. Benson said as she made a face at him.

"Mom..." Freddie whined as he stuck his toung out at her.

"Hello! Come to L.A Sam needs you!" Jade called into the phone.

"Well how badly is she sick, you never answered my question!" Freddie said with worry.

"No more questions I have to go!" Jade said as the phone hung up on the other line.

-Bots-

"So is he coming?" Dice asked as soon as Jade hung up her phone.

"I think so, I hung up on him because he was having some argument with his mom and he kept asking to many questions." Jade said with annoyance.

"This is good though if he comes out, now he can be with Sam." Dice said as Jade nodded.

"Yes but he still doesn't know that she's pregnant and neither does anyone else." Jade said with a sigh as she sat back.

"So what? We don't tell anyone?" Dice asked as Jade nodded.

"Yes, I think she should tell them all herself, I just helped her by calling him." Jade said with a smile as Dice sent her a look.

"How did you even get his number?" Dice asked with wonder as he took a sip of his drink.

"I have my ways." Jade said as Dice nodded his head.

"So what now?" Dice asked as Jade stood and grabbed her coat.

"I'm going back to Sam & Cat's place, you coming?" Jade asked as Dice nodded.

"Yeah I want to know if she's getting better." Dice said with a smile as he stood as well as they began to walk out of the restrunt together.

-Sam & Cat's Living Room-

The small apartment was pretty quiet as Cat sat on the couch with the tv on. Jade and Dice had left a while ago to go get some food, and had asked Cat if she wanted to come but she denied the invite. Cat wanted to stay in case something happened to Sam or in case Carly needed her help with something. So here she was sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching the show Jessie on Disney Channel. She was really board at the moment.

"Hey Cat! How's Sam!?" Dice asked as soon as he walked into the apartment.

"She's still the same she was and Carly is still with her and what have we said about knocking!?" Cat asked in annoyance as Jade laughed.

"Jade said we can do what we want." Dice said with a smile.

"That's right." Jade said as she sat down next to Cat.

"So how was dinner?" Cat asked with wonder as she looked at Jade.

"Good, I think we'll be having a visitor soon." Jade said with a creepy smile.

"Hu?" Cat asked as Dice slapped his forehead.

"Never mind." Dice said as he glanced at Jade.

Silence came over everyone and the only sounds were the talking from the tv and the laughing from the show as well. Dice walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink, Jade and Cat stayed on the couch and Jade looked at the television with annoyance. Jade was never a fan of Disney shows and here she was watching them since Cat had them on, Carly walked into the room as well as everyone looked at her.

"How is she?" Cat asked with wonder and hope that she was getting better.

"She's fine, she fell asleep so I came out to see you guys." Carly said with a smile. "So what's are you up to?" Carly asked with wonder.

"Twelve and a half!" Dice exclaimed with happiness as everyone sent him a weird look.

"Hu?" Carly asked as Dice frowned.

"What I'm twelve and a half years old, I'll be thirteen soon." Dice said as Carly shook her head and laughed.

"Okay then, nothing much." Jade said as Carly nodded and joined them on the couch.

"So when will the doctor be here again to check on Sam?" Dice asked trying to make some conversation.

"At the end of the week." Carly said as everyone nodded in understandment.

There was a moment when the tv show Cat was watching was over she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get some snacks for everyone. Jade and Carly were left to sit on the couch together and Dice was on the floor since he was already there when all three girls were on the couch. So as soon as Cat left Carly moved over and felt something behind her. She placed her hand behind her and picked up a loaf of bread.

"Why is this here?" Carly asked as she held up he loaf of bread.

"Oh well Sam lost the remote to the tv and she wanted something to change the channel, and she found bread." Cat said with a laugh.

"Well this will be fun." Jade said as she snatched the bread from Carly's and began to look at it.

"Hey I was asking questions doof." Carly said as Jade looked at her.

"Your a doof." Jade said as she whacked Carly with the loaf of bread.

"Give me that!" Carly said as he grabbed for the loaf of bread as her and Jade began to fight over the bread, the doorbell rung.

"Ding dong!" Cat said with a smile, she headed for the door. "I got it." Cat said with happiness.

"Guys stop fighting over the bread!" Dice said as he stood up with a laugh.

By the time Cat had walked over to the door Dice had went around the couch and bent over the side to try and spit Carly and Jade up from killing one another with the bread. Instantly as Dice grabbed a hold of the bread the bread split into pieces and they were still fighting over it. Cat looked at the three with confusion and then turned to open the door. She freaked when she opened the door and saw none other then Freddie Benson standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter six! Lol, cliffy! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing in this story I only own the plot which will get better and more intresting I promise, were introducing people, but it will get better! A lot happens in this chapter as well so pretty please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

-Sam & Cat's Living Room-

"Gosh dang Cat! Jade, Dice, and someone else I can not see fighting over bread!? Do you and Sam ever feed your guest!?" Freddie asked with worry.

"Not that I know of." Cat said with a look on her face and a small laugh.

"Cat! Who's at the door!?" Jade called from the couch as she broke off another piece of the bread and smacked Carly with it.

"Some kid..." Cat said with a bit of confusion.

"What!? You know who I am!" Freddie stated with annoyance as Cat looked at him.

"Sorry no..." Cat trailed as she tried to think of who the boy was.

Freddie stood in annoyance as he looked at Cat with worry because honestly he was wondering if she lost her mind, or if this was normal for her. Everyone continued what they were doing and Dice had finally managed to get into the middle of Carly and Jade and he had a good grip on the bread so he yanked it out of their hands and tossed it too the side. Jade instantly began to complain and pout while Carly laughed t Jade's facial expression.

Silence came over them as Carly continued to laugh and point at Jade who only glared at her. Dice sighed and leaned on the back of the couch and placed his elbows on the top of the couch and placed his hands on his face. So Dice was standing and Carly was laughing, and Jade wasn't very happy at the moment, it was the circle of weirdness. However Jade turned away from Carly and looked at Cat, but she also smiled when she noticed Freddie.

"Oh hi, Benson, what's up!?" Jade asked as she stood and walked over to the door.

"Benson?" Carly asked with wonder as Dice frowned.

"Oh no..." Dice said as he looked up and noticed the scene in front of him, he could tell this was not going to turn out well.

"Yeah this is the guest I was telling you about, you know Freddie Benson..." Jade trailed as she smiled at the look on Freddie and Carly's face.

"Freddie?" Carly asked as she came around Jade and looked at Freddie who was still standing in the doorway.

"Carly?" Freddie asked with a smile and with hope as he saw one of his long time best friends.

"Oh not this greeting again!" Cat said with annoyance as everyone looked at her.

As soon as Carly took one good look at Freddie once more they both freaked and literally pulled one another into a hug. Jade and Cat stepped back before they could be talked and looked at one another. Both Freddie and Carly stood there for about a minuet before releasing one another from their hug and just like Cat had witness with the meeting of Sam and Carly, they both began to talk once more and freak that they were seeing one another.

Dice watched from behind the couch and smiled to himself, this was an iCarly reunion and he got to witness it first hand, wait till he tells all his friends at school about this! They will be blown away! All the talking and the excitement was getting a little loud and he was worried that Sam would be woken up because of it. However neither of them seemed to realize what they were doing, and they were happy to see one another, so Dice stayed quiet.

"I don't understand..." Cat said as she broke the friends noise up as everyone looked at her.

"Understand what?" Carly asked as she smiled at Cat with wonder.

"How Freddie's here and why?" Cat asked with interest and confusion. "I mean I didn't call him, and neither did you." Cat said to Carly with fright.

"Well that's because..." Freddie began only for Jade to cut him off.

"Because Dice called him to come here! Way to go Dice!" Jade said as she turned and looked at Dice.

"What!?" Dice asked as he threw his hands up in defense. "This was all your idea!" Dice said as he walked over to Jade while pointing at her.

"Not nice to lie." Jade said as she looked at him.

"I still can't get over how amazing his hair is..." Freddie said in the middle of the tense as everyone looked at him.

"Whatever can we just all come inside now, and well figure out why Freddie's here?" Cat asked as everyone nodded.

Everyone went back to the couch and main sitting area while Freddie came in and closed the door behind him. They all gathered around the living room and silence came over them as they all tried to figure out what to do with themselves. Music from the tv played as the show Drake & Josh came onto the channel since Cat changed it earlier and the theme song began to play. No one said anything and they all jump when they heard a small noise.

The noise in fact was from behind them and they all heard the sound of small footsteps, which only meant one thing. Sam was up and she was not only going to see Cat, Dice, and Jade, she was going to see Cat, Dice, Jade, Carly, and Freddie, somehow this was all bad news. Slowly Sam walked into the room and when she did she noticed Cat, Dice, Jade, and Carly all there and she smiled. However she also noticed someone knew to the group...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cliffy! What do you think will happen since Sam sees Freddie? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Now this chapter a LOT happens as well and as normal I own nothing in this story! So pretty please ENJOY this chapter you'll like it A LOT! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Everyone stood in awkward silence as Sam walked into the room and noticed Freddie for the first time. No one really knew what to say but they all knew that Sam was shocked since she was sending a look right at Freddie who was awkwardly waving at Sam with a small smile. Cat laughed to herself and broke the silence with her laugh as Sam turned and glared at her, instantly Sam screamed Cat's name and began to chase her around.

"What have I told you!?" Sam questioned as she chased Cat into the kitchen. "I thought you said you learned your lesson!" Sam stated with anger.

"It wasn't me!" Cat said in defense as she ran behind a counter and left the counter between her and Sam.

"What!? Well who else could have called him, I know it wasn't Carly." Sam said as she began to chase Cat once more.

The two girls ran into the living room once more and Cat began to use Jade as a shield from Sam only for Jade to move. After Jade left her, Cat ran to where Freddie was and ran behind him. Instantly she placed her hands on his arms and gripped them tightly to make sure he didn't move. Sam came running towards Cat and was stopped by Freddie who placed his hands in front of him to block himself from Sam's attacks. This was nuts to see.

Dice, Carly, and Jade stood on the other side of the room watching the scene in front of them. But Sam kept going after Cat and Freddie was stuck in the middle of the two girls. There was the sound of the doorbell and neither Sam or Cat seemed to notice so Dice stood up and walked over to the door and opened the door. In front of Dice was a young teenaged girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and she was also holding a purse.

"Hi." Dice said with a smile as he looked a the girl.

"Hi." The girl said back with a smile as well as she looked at Dice. "What are you?" The girl asked as Dice sent her a confused look, Jade laughed.

"Ha, that's what I said when I first met him." Jade said with happiness.

"Oh hey Jade! I wasn't sure if this was the place you told me to meet you." The girl said as she pointed with her fingers to the area.

"Yup and glad you could make it." Jade said with an evil smile. "Things are getting intresting..." Jade said with a creepy voice.

"Tori!?" Cat questioned as she turned and noticed the brown head, Tori waved. "Ah!" Cat screamed as she fell on the floor.

"Should I be offended?" Tori asked as she pointed to Cat and then herself, everyone shook their head.

"No she fainted when me and Jade meet." Sam said with a smile. "But this will give me time to get pay back on her." Sam stated with an evil laugh.

Everyone watched as Sam grabbed Cat by her legs and began to drag her out of the living room and into their bedroom. A few minuets later Sam came back out with a smile on her face and she was whistling like nothing happened. No one said anything because they all knew it was better to not ask what she did because they were afraid they'd be next. Tori walked into the house and joined everyone who just stood there looking at her.

It was odd to see so many people here in the house because Sam had never seen so many people here. There was her, Cat, Carly, Jade, Freddie, and some Tori chick she just meet and she had no idea what was going on. Everything was so confusing and since Sam locked Cat in her closet things should be a little calmer, but she highly doubt with Dice in the room as well. Dice always got them into trouble but she loved the little kid anyway.

"Why is she here?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked at Tori.

"I don't know, Jade texted me and told me to come and...OMG! The iCarly gang!" Tori exclaimed with excitement as she noticed them for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah you know us, and wait why did you realize that now? I just talked to you..." Sam asked as she looked at Tori.

"Whatever look Sam; you and I both know that you have something to tell everyone hu?" Jade asked with wonder as there was a beeping noise.

"Oh man!" Dice cried out as he looked at his phone.

"Let me guess Dice, you have a big problem hu!?" Sam asked with wonder as Dice nodded.

"Yes, the fisherman at the village is still trying to ship my fish to Carly." Dice said as he gestured to Carly.

"Well then why don't you stop him?" Freddie asked with wonder.

"Because there on "his" lot." Dice said while putting air quotes around him.

"Sam..." Jade said as she looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked as she turned to look at Jade and then frowned. "Not now, we have to help Dice." Sam said as everyone nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Tori asked with wonder as she looked at Dice.

"Were going to the village to stop them from shipping my fish!" Dice said as he began to walk out of the house.

"To the village!" Sam said as she began to follow him.

"What about Cat?" Tori asked with worry as she looked to where Sam dragged her off too.

"She'll be fine." Freddie said as Carly nodded n agreement, Tori shrugged and all three of them walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Yeah! Tori's finally in the story! Who knows what's going to happen next with all of them!? Anyway thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) Chapter nine coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

- Fisherman's Village -

The sun was slowly setting the horizon as Dice, Sam, Carly, Jade, Freddie, and Tori all ran into the Fisherman's Village. Luckily Dice's fish were still there and not removed from the scene yet. Everyone walked up to the tank together and all stood by the edge of the tank where planks were set up for them to stand on. It smelled bad from the fish.

All six of them stood there looking into the tank with wonder and Freddie shuddered and then took a quick step back from the tank. Jade laughed to herself at his reaction and Sam patted him on the back, Dice rolled his eyes. Carly shook her head and Tori looked at everyone with confusion, there was apparently something that she was missing.

"Why are you afraid?" Tori asked with wonder as she looked at Freddie. "There just fish."

"They are NOT just fish! They are EVIL fish!" Freddie stated as they all laughed.

"...And how are they evil?" Tori asked as she looked into the tank once more.

"Long story." Jade said as Tori nodded in understanding.

Everyone looked back into the tank again and Freddie stayed away from the tank. Sam slammed her hand into the water and began to feel around for one of the fish. Which she had managed to finally catch and she pulled it up out of the water for everyone to see. Tori and Carly gasped in shock as they saw how dangerous they were for the first time.

"What kind of fish are these!?" Carly asked with shock and worry.

"Kansas Razor Back Tuna Fish." Dice explained with small annoyance but still with a smile.

"So how are they evil!?" Tori asked with wonder. "I'm still lost." She added with a frown.

"Kansas Razor Back Tuna Fish eat everything and anyone." Dice said with a look.

"But why would you buy them?" Freddie asked with wonder as Dice frowned.

"I didn't buy them I won them in a poker game!" Dice exclaimed with annoyance.

"Right so we need to talk to the guy who is selling them to Carly." Sam said instantly.

"His name is Dan we ran into him earlier and I don't know where he went." Dice added.

Instantly they all began to look around at the workers who were all moving around the lot. Jade, Sam, or Dice did not see Dan anywhere and Carly, Freddie, and Tori were lost on what was going on. Dice had walked away from everyone to find Dan and Sam, Jade, Carly, Freddie, and Tori all moved closer together to talk about the fish.

"What if Dice can't get his fish back?" Tori asked with wonder.

"Well then old mama can bring out her little butter sock." Sam said with happiness.

"Sam your not hitting some random dude with a buttered sock!" Freddie said with a look.

"Come on Fredward chill a little." Sam said as everyone looked at her.

"Were not hitting a man with a sock full of butter!" Carly butted in with annoyance.

"Fine but we are finding some place to keep his fish." Sam said with a smile.

"I got it, we can keep it at the aquarium in the school." Jade said to Tori.

"Thats not a bad idea, Lane has been wanting fish." Tori said with a smile.

"Cool but how are we gonna move the fish from here to the school?" Carly asked.

"I don't know but we'll find a way." Jade said as Tori nodded.

Dice began to walk back over with some man and the two we're arguing about the fish. Suddenly everyone groaned when they heard the conversation because honestly this whole fish thing was getting old. But now that they had a plan for the fish they could start working on it as soon as they can, Dice will be happy to hear the good news.

However as Sam was about to stop Dice and the man from fighting with one another Cat came running up to the group. As soon as Sam and Jade saw here the two began to laugh. Cat was a mess, she was covered in various clothes and she had green in her red hair. Tori, Freddie, and Carly stood there in worry and shook as they looked at Cat.

"My god Cat what happened to you!?" Tori asked as she came over to Cat.

"Sam is what happened to me!" Cat stated with a frown.

"I told you not to call Freddie and this is what you get for doing so!" Sam explained.

"It wasn't me!" Cat stated with defense as she frowned at Sam.

"Well then who was it!?" Sam questioned with anger and hurt.

"I can't take it anymore! Jade called him." Dice said as Sam looked at him.

"What why!?" Cat asked as she looked at Jade.

"Because Jade wants Freddie to be here when Sam tells everyone the news!" Dice said.

"Wait do you know?" Sam asked as she pointed to Dice who nodded. "How?"

"Jade told me at Bots." Dice said with a worried look.

"Told you what?" Carly asked with wonder. "Sam are keeping something from us?" Carly asked with worry.

"Yes, yes she is." Jade said with a smile.

"Shut up Jade." Sam said with a glare towards Jade.

"Tell them, they deserve to know, specially Freddie." Jade said as Sam shook her head.

"Know what!?" Carly and Freddie asked at the same time as they looked at Sam.

"I'm-I'm..." Sam trailed with fright.

"Your what?" Freddie asked with worry.

"Come on Sam just tell them." Dice said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant..." Sam said as everyone went silent and stood in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cliffy! The secrete is out! Repeat the secrete it out! Lol, what do you think will happen now!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) -DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all th reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway more happens in this chapter; this one took me a while to come up with; I had a hard time; but I made it through! So a LOT happens in this as well so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

- Fisherman's village -

* * *

><p><em>Recap : "I'm pregnant..." Sam said as everyone went silent and stood in shock...<em>

* * *

><p>"You're...you're..." Freddie began as he stuttered and instantly fell to the ground fainting.<p>

Sam watched in horror and worry as she looked at everyone's reaction. Freddie, made her feel a little upset since he fainted, Carly was blinking like she was imagining all of this. Jade, and Dice stood there in normal and Tori was hugging her and congratulating her. Cat however stood frozen and upset for a little. Before anyone could say anything Cat ran off and disappeared into the streets of Los Angles probably heading home.

"Sam; how? When?" Carly began to ask with wonder as she looked at her best friend.

"Well it was way before I left Settle, and...and...Well..." Sam said as she gestured to the pass out Freddie, Carly knew what she meant.

"And you didn't tell him till now!? Or me!?" Carly asked with wonder and a little hurt.

"I wanted to, I was scared!" Sam said with defense. "I was scared he'd leave, and scared you wouldn't support me." Sam stated instantly.

"Sam I'm always here for you! If I knew I never would have gone to Italy." Carly said as fast as she could, she really meant that.

They were stopped when the sound of Freddie waking up interrupted them. Freddie sat up with the help of Dice and Tori and he began to look around with wonder and thought. Everyone went silent and Sam was worried on what Freddie had to say about this, in fact she was waiting for him to just start yelling at her, making fun of her, and calling her horrible names. However that never came and Sam was really nervous on what he would say.

"What happened?" Freddie asked as he looked around. "Why am I on the ground?" Freddie asked as he sat up.

"Um, you kind of passed out." Tori said with a small laugh.

"Right; But is it weird I had a dream that Sam said she was pregnant?" Freddie asked with a confused look.

"That wasn't a dream!" Jade butted in as Freddie turned and looked at her.

"You couldn't play along for five minutes!?" Freddie asked trying to keep it quiet while he looked at Jade, who rolled her eyes.

Dice walked away from the group hoping to say out of the mess that was mostly about to happen, that and he wanted to figure this whole fish situation out. Around them people in the villiage looked at them and went on with their normal business. Tori had walked away with Dice to try and help him and she told him about the idea of moving them to Hollywood Arts so they had some place to be. Dice was happy about the idea.

"Look I know your mad at me for not telling you guys but I had my reasons, and right now it's not our biggest problem." Sam said with a look.

"But this is big, it's - " Carly began as Jade cut her off.

"How about we worry about Dice's weird fish for now, and move them to the school." Jade said as Freddie nodded.

"Yeah then we can talk about this." Freddie said as Carly finally gave in and agreed.

"Okay but are you sure your school is gonna be okay with us moving Dice's fish there?" Carly asked with wonder.

"They should be, just as long as they can gain money from it, and use." Jade said with a smile.

"Do you know what I'm thinking Jade?" Sam asked with wonder and a smile as she looked at Jade, Jade smiled back at her.

"Tuna jump?" Jade asked with happiness as Sam nodded. "Awesome!" Jade said with happiness.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Freddie said as he waved his hands back and forth in front of him. "We are not going there again!" Freddie said with a frown.

"Aw come on Fredbag, have some fun." Sam said with a laugh.

"No! Sam they are dangerous, you're not jumping them especially if your pregnant and remember what happened last time!?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Last time?" Tori asked with wonder as she walked back over to the group.

"Long story." Jade said as Carly and Tori nodded in understandment.

"Then if I'm not jumping them, who will?" Sam asked with wonder.

"I will." Dice said as everyone turned and looked at Dice in shock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Cliffy! You think they'll let Dice jump the fish? Anyway thanks for reading so please REMEMBER to REVIEW! I really want more of you to REVIEW I love hearing all your thoughts! So thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I will try not to take so long with chapter elven, because now things are really getting intrestng...**


	11. Chapter 11

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter elven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guy ROCK! Anyway this one is longer then the last and I strangely had no trouble with this one at all. So as normal I own nothing in this story so please ENJOY chapter elven! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "I will." Dice said as everyone turned looked at Dice in sock...<em>

* * *

><p>-The Fisherman's Village-<p>

Honestly no one knew what to say because really they were all to shocked at Dice's sudden volunteer move. There was no way any of them were going to let Dice jump the fish and he knew it. Yet, for some odd reason he really wanted to jump the tuna, but Dice figured that they were all going to yell at him. In fact he was writing for them to yell. However no yelling ever came yet and Dice was afraid on what they were all thinking.

The wind began to blow around them and by the looks of the clouds above them it looked like it was going to rain soon. However Sam was standing in complete shock, there was no way she was letting Dice jump the fish. It was to insane and she was pretty sure that Dice didn't even know how to ride a motorcycle or dirt bike, she wouldn't allow it to happen. Dice was like a brother to her, and if anything ever happened to him, she would blame herself.

"Am I the only one who think the idea is crazy!?" Tori asked finally breaking the silence.

"No! Because he is NOT jumping the tank." Sam said as everyone nodded.

"What!?" Dice asked with a frown. "Why Not? Sam got to jump them last time and so did Cat!" Dice stated with a frown.

"That's because there older and Sam actually knows how to drive a motorbike." Freddie said with a look.

"Cat didn't know how to ride a bike and she got to attempt it." Dice debated instantly.

"Yeah well Cat is diffrent she's done dumber things." Sam said to Dice as he frowned at her.

"So have I." Dice added, he really wanted to jump that tank!

"You're not jumping the tank!" Jade yelled as she leaned closer to his face.

"Fine then I am not leaving here until I get to jump the tank." Dice said as he looked around.

"Yes you are its going to rain and we need to get you home." Sam said with a look.

"Carly can you hand me those chains next to you?" Dice asked as he pointed to the chains.

"Um sure, here us go." Carly said with uncertain as she handed Dice the chains that were next to her.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Tori asked with wonder as they watched Dice.

"You'll see." Dice said with a smile.

Everyone watched as Dice went around the twenty five inch tuna tank and tied the two chains from the back together against the tank's side. On the right side he brought the rest of the thirty inch chain to the front and then went to the left side and brought that thirty inch chain to the front as well. Instantly they were all even more shocked when they saw Dice lean against the tank and bring the chains in front of him, he began to tie them.

Soon enough Dice was tied to the giant fish tank and he crossed his arms and huffed at everyone who looked at him. People who worked at the fishing village were looking at one another wit worry because of what Dice was up to. In fact Dan was starting to come over to them, and Sam noticed that everyone else was as shocked as her. This is probably the most stupidest, and wildest thing Dice has ever done! He was protesting against them!

- Sam & Cat's Living Room-

Cat sat on the couch as she thought about what just happened at the fisherman's village. Recently Sam just told everyone she was pregnant and Cat was shocked, but happy and supportive for her friend. Honestly though the only reason she ran was because she needed to get home to plan a congratulations party for Sam and make sure things are settled for the new member along the way. Cat however was upset that Sam didn't tell her.

Standing up she began to move to the kitchen where she was going to make dinner for everyone when they came back. Cat knew she had to apologize to Sam when she returned because Sam probably now thought that Cat was mad at her. No matter Cat shook her head and jumped slightly when the sound of thunder came followed by rain. This was great, it was raining, and Cat hoped everyone would be back soon. But doorbell rung.

"Ding dong!" Cat said with a smile as she ran to the door hoping they were all back, she got to the door and opened it to see Jade and Freddie.

"Cat, we need you to come to the fisherman's village!" Jade said as Cat sent her a look of confusion.

"Why?" Cat asked with wonder as she looked at her soaking friends. "It's raining and you're both wet." Cat said with a small laugh.

"We know, we just need you're help." Freddie said with annoyance as he rolled his eyes at Cat.

"Yeah Dice is mad that we won't let him jump the tank because he volunteered to..." Jade began as Cat cut her off.

"He what!?" Cat asked with shock and worry.

"He wanted to jump the tank like Sam and you almost did last time, but we wouldn't let him and now..." Freddie began as Jade butted in.

"Dice has tied himself to the tank as a former protest and we can't move it or anything with him tied there." Jade finished as Cat blinked at them.

"Oh my gosh! Okay well you guys go back down and try to get him to untie himself." Cat said as she grabbed her coat, her purse, and an umbrella.

"What are you going to do?" Freddie asked with wonder.

"I am going to get Goomer and his mom." Cat said as they nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll see you back down at the fisherman's village." Jade said as she and Freddie waved goodbye and turned around to leave.

As soon as Freddie and Jade left Cat pulled her coat on and began to walk out the apartment door. However before she left she closed the door and locked it so no one could break in or something. Whenever she walked outside Cat opened her umbrella and began to head next door to the apartment that Dice lived in with his mother. If someone could stop Dice then it was going to be his mother, and possibly Goomer. This was all bad.

Cat frowned as she knocked on the door to Dice's apartment. Hopefully his mom was home at the time because this was big news and even Cat knew that his mom would freak when Cat told her what Dice has done. Yet, there was no answer at the door for what seemed like a half-hour until she continued to ring the doorbell over and over, someone finally answered. In fact Dice's mom had answered the door just liked Cat hoped she's do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter eleven! There getting Dice's mom, what do you think is gonna happen next!? Anyway thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW if you read! Also chapter twelve will be here soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! As normal I own nothing in this story! Also since I don't know Dice's last name, I used the actor who plays him "Cameron Ocasio" last name. So Dice's last name in this is Ocasio. So ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

-Outside of Sam & Cat's Apartment-

The women in front of Cat looked down and smiled at the young red headed. However Cat still felt uncertain about this whole situation because Dice had put himself in danger and trouble and Cat wasn't happy about that. Plus if everyone else was unhappy about this, who knows how unhappy Dice's mom would be. Cat smiled at the women again and the women stepped aside and allowed Cat to come inside the house who only walked a little in.

"Mrs. Ocasio we have a major problem with Dice!" Cat said suddenly as Mrs. Ocasio turned and looked at Cat with worry.

"What do you mean Cat?" Mrs. Ocasio asked with wonder.

"Well Dice wanted to jump over a tank of some tuna fish, but we wouldn't let him and..." Cat began as Mrs. Ocasio interrupted her.

"He what!?" Mrs. Ocasio exclaimed with shock and worry.

"That's what I said!" Cat exclaimed with a look. "But now's he tied himself to the tank as protest and we can't move the tank to the school!" Cat said.

Cat watched as Mrs. Ocasio looked at her with a long thoughtful look. However the women turned and walked out of the living room and all Cat heard was a bunch of clinks and clanks as the sound of things crashing against one another came from the kitchen. As soon as Mrs. Ocasio came back into the living room she had her coat on, her purse with her, and an umbrella like Cat had earlier. Mrs. Ocasio began to walk towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Cat asked with wonder as she looked at Mrs. Ocasio with confusion.

"If Dice wants to jump the tuna, then he's gonna get some tuna from me!" Mrs. Ocasio said with an upsetting tone that made Cat shudder.

"Okay but I don't know where we'll get tuna." Cat said as Mrs. Ocasio sighed and frowned.

"Cat sweetie, it was a phrase, it just means he's going to get into trouble." Mrs. Ocasio explained as Cat nodded in understandment.

"Right so let's go, everyone's waiting for us at the Fisherman's Village." Cat said with happiness.

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Mrs. Ocasio asked with wonder.

"Sam, Jade, Carly, Tori, Freddie, and Dice." Cat said with a smile. "Now let's go!" Cat said as she began to walk down the path.

Mrs. Ocasio was shocked at how many people were down at the village with her son. In fact she was kind of upset that Dice was with complete strangers that Mrs. Ocasio didn't even know. Really the only people she knew were Cat and Sam from Dice. Whoever these Jade, Carly, Tori, and Freddie kids were, they better not hurt her son because there will be a price. But still, Mrs. Ocasio sighed and began to follow Cat to the village.

-Fisherman's Village-

Everyone groaned as the rain began to pour down before them. They were all getting soaked and Dice was still refusing to untie himself from the tank. But the worse thing of this whole situation was that Dan, the man in charge of the lot, was trying to kick them out, and he was threating to call the cops on Dice. Nothing was going as planned and everyone was getting angry and upset with Dice's actions, Dice was going to be in so much trouble!

"Ugh! Dice it's raining cut this out!" Sam exclaimed with annoyance and a little bit of anger.

"No!" Dice called as he crossed his arms, and shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Seriously; it's raining; and cold; come on the fish will have a home at our school; isn't that enough?" Tori asked with wonder.

"Let me jump the tank!" Dice exclaimed with annoyance as well.

"No!" Everyone yelled as Dice rolled his eyes.

"Fine then I'm not moving!" Dice said once more as he shook his head again.

"Oh come on!" Freddie yelled in anger.

Almost instantly everyone began to complain because honestly they tried everything to get Dice to stop his protest but yet nothing worked. Here they were in the middle of a storm trying to stop a twelve year old from doing a protest and yet they were losing. However they were interrupted when Cat came running in with Dice's mom, suddenly everyone was happy because they knew Mrs. Ocasio would get her son to stop what he was doing.

"Dice! Stop what you're doing right now, and come home!" Mrs. Ocasio called as she ran up to her son.

"No! Not until they let me jump the tank." Dice said with a frown.

"Fine!" Sam said as everyone looked at her. "You can jump the tank!" Sam said as everyone gaped at her.

"What!?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yes!" Dice said with a smile.

Instantly Dice unlocked himself from the tank and smiled. Everyone was staring at Sam in shock but she was sending them all a I-have-a-plan look. Whenever the chains were back on the ground Sam ran up to Dice and grabbed him by his arm and she began to drag him out of the village. Everyone that was left looked at one another and then began to run after Sam and Dice. None of them knew what Sam had going on in her mind...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter twelve! I wonder what Sam has planned...Anyway thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own NOTHING in this story! Oh and things are going to really get intrersting soon enough! So please ENJOY chapter thirteen! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

-Hollywood Arts-

"Pull!" Sam called as she, Cat, Dice, Jade, Tori, Freddie, and Mrs. Ocasio. all pulled the fish tank off of the back of a truck and onto the parking lot of HA.

Sure it was still raining outside but they were already soaked and now that Dice had untied himself from the tank, they figured it was best to move the tank now. Plus it was a lot easier on their end because the school was closed and on Monday Tori, Jade, and Cat were going to explain everything to Lane and why the tank was here. However they've been pulling the tank into the parking lot for a half-hour and they weren't even close to being done.

Once more they all pushed and pulled the tank future onto the parking lot where all the kids parked, and had lunch. The rain was starting to slow down and they were all happy that it was, but when they finally reached the middle of the parking lot, it had started again and they got more soaked. Tori, Jade, Carly, and Ms. Ocasio were all on the right side pulling the tank. Sam, Freddie, Dice, and Cat were all on the left side pushing the tank.

"One more push you guys were almost there!" Jade called from the other side of the tank.

"You know Dice; this is all your fault!" Freddie said as he pushed the tank once more with all his muscle.

"What!? Why blame me!?" Dice questioned as he let go of the tank.

"Because you are to blame!" Sam said with annoyance. "Now get back to helping us!" Sam said with anger as she pushed the tank as well.

"Fine." Dice said as he rolled his eyes.

They all pushed and pulled the tank until it was in the middle of the lot in front of all the lunch tables of the school. As soon as they were finished they all let go of the tank and slid against its side and sat there in the rain taking deep breaths and relaxing. So it was raining but none of them cared and when they figured it was time to leave and they all stood after like ten minutes and took one look at the fish tank. They smiled at their success.

Finally now that the tank was at the school, they were done, and they all could head back to Sam & Cat's place. In fact since it was Friday they all decided it was best to have a movie night and hang out with one another. This adventure so far has been very interesting but Sam knew this wasn't over and she was sort of afraid to find out what would happen next. No matter they all walked back to the apartment arm in arm with smiles.

-Seattle-

Mrs. Benson ran across the hall as fast as she could and she began to pound on the Shay's door as hard as she could. Recently she had just found out that her son, Freddie, had decided to fly of too L.A without even telling her and now she was angry. The only thing she had found in Freddie's room was a note sitting on his bed explaining that he went off to make sure Sam was okay, if it wasn't for the Puckett chick, her baby would be home and safe!

Ever since they dated Mrs. Benson knew that Sam was not right for her son at all, but yet he still went against her and dated that she-devil anyway. What made her even more upset was that Spencer and Carly were okay with it when they were together and Gibby even ended up on their side. So now here she was panicked about her son who apparently was in L.A without even telling her! It was all Sam Puckett's fault and Mrs. Benson knew it!

"Oh hi, Mrs. Benson, can I help you?" Spencer asked as she opened up the door and smiled at her.

"Freddie's in L.A!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as she was on the verge of tears.

"Um, and you didn't go with him?" Spencer asked with wonder as she shook her head.

"No he went after Sam by himself, he could be hurt, or worse, and I wouldn't know it!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as she walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Well why don't you go after him?" Spencer asked hoping to get Mrs. Benson to leave.

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think of it!?" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as Spencer jumped.

"I-I don't know..." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"But wait, L.A is full of freaks and weirdo's, I'm not going by myself..." Mrs. Benson trailed as Spencer smiled.

"I'll go with you." Spencer said as Mrs. Benson looked at him.

"Really?" Mrs. Benson asked with happiness.

"Yeah; I have nothing to do; plus I haven't left the house in a long while; and it will be nice to see Sam again too." Spencer said with a smile.

"Cool, well we leave tomorrow, so be packed." Mrs. Benson said as she began to walk out the door.

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Spencer called as she waved goodbye and closed the door behind.

The plan was perfect and Mrs. Benson was sure that Freddie was going to regret what he decided to do once he saw her and Spencer arrive in L.A. So to not waste time she began to pack as soon as she made it back to her apartment and the whole time she was busy, she had a smile on her face. However she didn't know the adventure that was going to lie ahead when she arrived and she wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

Instead Mrs. Benson was thinking about how much trouble her son was going to be in, and how much yelling she was going to do for Sam since she caused all of this to happen. Not only that but she knew she was going to have to fight with Freddie to get him to come back home, and oddly enough she was okay with that, but what she was not looking forward to was the long plan ride to L.A because it was going to be a long one...

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

"Ugh! Murf eat all my chicken!" Sam cried with anger from the kitchen as everyone looked at one another in the living room.

They had all gotten back from Hollywood Arts a few minutes ago and they were all getting ready to have a movie night. It was still raining outside, and everyone had changed and dried off when they arrived, and now Sam was looking for food in the kitchen. That and she was kind of moody but they all knew it was from her pregnancy and no one dared to speak afraid that Sam would yell at them for something they didn't even do.

Still everyone carried on like nothing happened but to Dice and Cat it was kind of weird for Sam to blame Murf since he wasn't even here anymore. Sam walked back into the living room and sat between Freddie and Jade. The seating order was weird and it went like this, Freddie, Sam, and Jade were on the couch. Cat, Dice, and Carly were on the floor in front of them. Tori was at the table with Goomer and they were all just minding their own business.

"Thanks for helping me with my tuna problem guys." Dice said to everyone with a smile.

"Ah, don't sweat it kid." Sam said with a smile as she messed with his hair. "It wasn't so bad." Sam said with a smile.

"Bad!?" Tori questioned as everyone looked at her. "This is worse than the time we drove for two hours in the rain!" Tori stated with a frown.

"Ha, I remember that!" Jade said as she laughed, Cat began to laugh as well.

"Wait, how can it be worse? The lady's house got burned down..." Cat said as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Carly asked with wonder.

"Nothing!" Tori and Jade called at the same time as an awkward silence came over everyone, soon enough they were all laughing.

Sam looked at the tv in front of her and smiled. Without even noticing anything she was leaning her head on Freddie's shoulder and honestly he didn't seem to mind at all. Tori and Goomer had walked over and sat on the floor with everyone else, Goomer arrived after they all got back. The tv flickered millions of colors as their movie played and before Sam could even think of anything Freddie placed his arm around her, and she began to fall asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter thirteen! Oh no! Spencer and Mrs. Benson are planning to come to L.A! Who knows what's going happen when they get there!? Anyway thanks for reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	14. Chapter 14

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! :) As normal I own nothing in this story so please ENJOY this cahapter! A lot happens in it! So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

The next morning Sam slowly woke up to find herself on the couch all alone. It seemed that no one was in the house; and by the time of day; everyone was mostly off doing something else by now. Since it was Saturday Sam realized that Freddie and Carly both probably had to call their families to let them know they were okay. Not only that but Dice was probably in trouble from yesterday and Jade and Tori mostly went home and Cat went out to.

So basically Sam had some time alone before Cat, Carly, or Freddie came back and she was pretty sure that she wanted some food. However as soon as she stood she felt sick, and instantly she ran for the bathroom. Before she knew it she was pukeing again and Sam honestly was getting tired of this. When she was done, she whipped her mouth, brushed her teeth, and hair, and then headed back out to the kitchen to get something to eat.

However just as Sam reached the fridge and grabbed some bacon from it, there was a knock on the door and she sighed and walked over to the door. As soon as she reached the door she opened it and smiled when Freddie appeared at the front step with his laptop in his hands. Looking around to see if anyone else was with him, Sam smiled and moved aside letting him in. Freddie entered and the two sat down on the couch together.

"So, what's up Fredbag?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked over Freddie trying to make some conversation.

"Nothing much just trying to, look up on how to keep secrets!" Freddie stated as he sent Sam a look.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just..." Sam began as she paused.

"You just what?" Freddie asked with wonder as he closed his laptop.

"I was scared alright! Scared you'd leave and scared that Carly wouldn't like me anymore." Sam said with fright.

"Leave? That's what you were afraid of?" Freddie asked as he stood, Sam nodded her head. "Why would we leave you?" Freddie asked with wonder.

"Because um..." Sam tried to start as she went silent; Freddie sat back down next to her.

"It's not like this pregnancy is your fault right?" Freddie asked with hope as he looked at Sam.

"It kind of is..." Sam trailed again with worry.

"What!?" Freddie asked in shock and wonder.

"Remember when we dated?" Sam asked as Freddie nodded. "...And we didn't break up till midnight?" Sam asked again as Freddie looked at her.

"Watcha talking about Sam?" Freddie asked with confusion.

"Dude the kid is yours!" Sam blurted as she stood up and stormed out of the room to her bedroom.

Freddie sat there in shock and silent as he took in everything that Sam just said. Looking around Freddie instantly remembered everything that happened that night and he really didn't care what Sam said, he wasn't leaving her, and he loved her. So no matter what she wasn't go to get rid of him again and Freddie believed that Carly felt the same way since she knew about the baby as well, they weren't going to leave Sam ever!

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped Freddie out of his thoughts and he stood up to answer the door. Walking over with the things Sam just said still fresh in his mind he put a smile on his face and grabbed the door knob. Since Sam wasn't going to answer the door he figured it was better if he did, and when he opened the door he saw Jade standing there. Jade had a smug look on her face and her arms were crossed.

"Did I miss something?" Jade asked as soon as she saw the look on Freddie's face, Freddie just frowned at her...

-Bots-

Dice sat there mad at himself as he punched the buttons on his pear phone. He was currently sitting at Bots with Tori and Carly. The three of them were trying to figure out what to do about Sam and Freddie since Carly knew the baby was their's, she wanted to get them back together. So Tori had agreed to help and Dice had nothing better to do, so he figured he should try to help as well. That and he loved hanging with two awesome girls!

Bots was pretty busy since it was Saturday and it was around lunch time. Mainly a lot of kids were here since there was no school and Dice in fact knew a lot of the kids that were here, but really he only liked hanging out with Sam, Cat, and all their friends since he seemed to get along with them more. However as Dice shoved another fried into his mouth he listed to Tori and Carly talked and laugh together. He could only smile.

"So how long have you known Sam and Freddie?" Tori asked with wonder.

"Sam since pre-k and Freddie since we were ten." Carly said as she sipped her drink.

"Cool what about you, Cat, and Jade? How long have you known them?" Dice asked with wonder.

"Since I joined Hollywood Arts." Tori said with a smile.

"Oh interesting, Jade doesn't seem to like you." Carly said with a frown as she eat some of her fries.

"Meh, Jade doesn't like a lot of things." Tori said as she and Dice laughed.

The three sat there in silence and continued to eat their food. However Dice heard a beep and smiled when he pulled out his cell phone. Sam had texted him saying that she had set a date for the tuna jumping on Monday when Cat, Jade, and Tori were all back in school. For some reason Dice could feel that Sam wasn't really going to let him jump the tank like he wanted, but he was going to no matter what. In fact he just got a dirt bike!

Dice took a bit of his sandwich and began to text Sam back and he let Tori and Carly know about the date. At first they weren't happy with the idea, but then Dice had managed to talk them into it. So on Monday instead of going to his school; Dice was going with Sam, Cat, Carly, Jade, Freddie, and Tori to Hollywood Arts. So technically he would be going to school just a different one and he was going to attempt something awesome!

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

Freddie and Jade both sat on the couch waiting to see if Sam would come out her and Cat's bedroom or if Dice, Carly, or Tori would come back. To be honest it was kind of awkward for the both of them to be sitting there. Last time they meet, they never really talked, and Jade kind of just sat there watching Robbie and Freddie get attacked by the tuna and called them "Frobby". Now here they were again, only a lot different and more awkward.

Every now and then they would look at one another and then look away. Whoever everyone else was, both were just hoping someone would come and save them from the silence; it was starting to kill them. Looking at the clock Freddie saw it was around noon and wondered how long Sam could stay in one room, she normally can't stand being in one place for very long. So to break the silence since it was him and Jade, he decided to talk.

"So...do you, you know, like Sam?" Freddie asked with wonder as he looked at Jade.

"Yeah, she's cool." Jade said with a small smile. "And um...do you, you know, like Cat?" Jade asked with wonder.

"Um, she's different." Freddie said as he nodded, Jade nodded in agreement. Just then Cat, Tori, Dice and Carly walked through the door.

"Hello!" Cat called as they entered.

"Thank god!" Freddie stated as he stood.

"I know right?" Jade asked with happiness as Carly looked at them in confusion.

"So what happened in here?" Carly asked with a look.

"Nothing, it was just awkward since we were both sitting here." Freddie said as Carly laughed.

"Yeah what he said." Jade said as Cat and Tori looked at her.

Carly and Cat laughed as Cat walked over to the fridge and put away leftovers they brought home from Bots. Dice sat on the living room couch still texting away on his phone, Jade and Freddie were both leaning on the counter and were talking to Cat. Carly had gone into the bedroom looking for Sam to talk to her and Tori went with her. So basically everyone was minding their own business when the doorbell rung, Cat walked over to the door.

As soon as Cat opened the door to see who was there, everyone looked up and Freddie went frozen. There in front of the door, wearing a white coat over her favorite shirt was his mother, and she did not looked pleased at all. In fact she looked anything but please and Freddie wondered how she even found where he was, that and Spencer was standing next to her eating a frozen Popsicle. This was not going to be good at all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter fourteen! Cliffy! Thanks for reading, chapter fifteen coming soon! Also please REMEMBER to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own NOTHING! So please ENJOY chapter fifteen because a lot happens in this chapter! Also please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

Freddie stood frozen in shock as he saw his mother and Spencer standing in the doorway. The only thing he could really focus on was the unhappy look in his mother's face because he knew he was in deep trouble. After all he did just leave for L.A without asking his mother, and only leaving a note on his bed pilliow. This was all bad, and Freddie knew that there was no way out of this, he just had to keep his and Sam's baby a secret, she would kill him!

"Mom, what a surprise!" Freddie said after a little while of silence. "I was not expecting you to come at all." Freddie said as he sent his mom a look.

"Oh thank gosh you're okay Freddie!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed as she came running into the house, she hugged Freddie as tight as she could.

"So um, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked with wonder as he looked nervously at his mother.

"I came to find you and bring you home, which by the way you are grounded until you die!" Mrs. Benson stated as Freddie groaned.

"Can't we talk about this later, mom?" Freddie asked as he began to walk to the couch.

"Is it sad that I'm enjoying this?" Jade asked with a smirk in the middle of the tension.

"Jade don't interrupt be nice!" Cat called as Jade groaned.

"See I knew hanging out with girls would cause you to do wacky things! You're boy hormones just can't handle girls!" Mrs. Benson said as Jade laughed.

"Mom!" Freddie said with a warning tone as he looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry but I'm really enjoying this." Jade said as she continued to laugh, Freddie sent her a death glare.

"Hey I heard shouting, is everything okay in here?" Carly asked as she walked into the living room from Sam and Cat's room.

"Carly!?" Spencer called from the door as Carly turned and stood in shock.

"Spencer!? Is that really you!?" Carly asked with wonder as Spencer nodded.

"Yeah it's me! Come here!" Spencer called with a smile.

Instantly Carly lost all thoughts of everything and ran towards Spencer as fast as she could. Honestly she was so happy because not only did she re-unit with her two best friends, but now she gets to see her brother. This was like one of the best weeks ever in her life! As soon as she made it to Spencer he held out his arms wide, and she jumped into them welcoming the huge embrace he had for her. They both stood there hugging one another for a while with smiles.

"This is insane! What are you doing here!?" Carly asked as soon as she and Spencer got done hugging.

"I could ask you the same thing kido!" Spencer stated with a small laugh.

"Well I bought some fish for dad on the internet and turns out they belong to some kid Sam knows, and she lives here." Carly explained with excitement.

"I know she lives here, I'm here cause I came with Mrs. Benson to find Freddie since he left without telling us." Spencer said as Carly turned to Freddie.

"You left without telling you're mom?" Carly asked as Freddie shrugged.

"She would have never let me, and plus I still left a note." Freddie said as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Aw, this is so cute, it's like one big iCarly reunion." Cat said with a smile as she sat down on the couch next to Jade.

"I know I'm meeting iCarly this is awesome!" Tori said as she joined Cat and Jade on the couch.

"You meet them before, remember at Keenan's party, we all sang together." Jade said as Tori nodded.

"I forgot about that; and wasn't there a giant panda with a tennis racket hitting people in the butt?" Tori asked as Jade and Cat nodded.

"Watch you're language!" Mrs. Benson said as Tori looked up at her.

"Hu?" Tori asked with wonder.

"Don't say butt around her." Carly said as Tori nodded in understandment.

"Carly!" Mrs. Benson called as Carly turned and looked at her.

"Sorry." Carly said with a small laugh.

"This is this weirdest thing I've ever seen." Dice said as everyone looked at him.

"That kid has amazing hair!" Spencer said as he looked at Dice.

"Why does everyone say that!?" Dice asked as silence came over all of them.

"So what now?" Freddie asked as he looked around at everyone who was in Sam and Cat's apartment.

"Anyone up for a movie and some dinner?" Cat asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone gathered around the tv and Cat had managed to finally get Sam out of the room. When Sam saw Spencer and Mrs. Benson she freaked with happiness and hugged Spencer and strangely she hugged Mrs. Benson as well. Sam and Cat sat in the middle of everyone and on Cat's side were Tori, Jade, Dice, and Spencer. On Sam's side sat Carly, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson, this really was the weirdest thing to ever happen but Sam was really happy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well Mrs. Benson took this okay so far, let's see what else happens. Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter sixteen coming soon, were not quit done with this story yet, almost, but not yet. REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Chapter 16

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter sixteen! Thanks so much for all the reviwes from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Now as normal I own NOTHING at all in this story it all belongs to Dan the creater of all three of these wonderful shows. P.S - Things get really intresting in this chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

-Hollywood Arts-

Sam smiled as walked into the Hollywood Arts school that her friend Cat had went to along with Jade and Tori. It was now Sunday morning and everyone wanted to come to the school to make sure the tank was still there, which it was, and to help set up plans for Monday's tuna jump. Tori still tried to talk Dice out of jumping the tank, and Jade still went against Tori just to make her mad and encouraged Dice. Everyone was looking around.

"Man, this place is so cool!" Freddie exclaimed with a smile as he looked up at the building.

"Yeah I wish our old school was like this!" Sam added as Freddie and Carly rolled their eyes.

"It would be cool if you had applied you're self." Carly said as Sam sent her a look.

"Guys we don't have time for bickering! We need to set this thing up before tomorrow!" Dice stated as all three of them turned and looked at Dice.

"Don't tell my Freddie what to do! You are not his mother, I am!" Mrs. Benson stated as Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Mom please!" Freddie warned as he sent his mother a look.

Everyone began to help Dice set up for tomorrow. Sam, Carly, and Freddie were in charge of making the ramp that attached to both side of the tank while Jade, Tori, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer were rearranging the lunch area that the Hollywood Arts kids sat. For a while they all worked, and each of them worked as hard as they possibly could to get it done, when they did finish it looked awesome and Dice was really excited for tomorrow.

"This looks awesome!" Dice exclaimed with happiness as he danced around. "Tomorrow is going to rock!" Dice added with a smile.

"Yeah about tomorrow, I still feel like we shouldn't let Dice jump the tank." Freddie said as everyone looked at him.

"That kid's going to what!?" Mrs. Benson asked as she looked at Dice.

"Dude, I'm jumping the tank weather you want me to or not." Dice said as he sent Freddie a look.

"Yeah let the kid jump the tank, this will be enjoyable to watch." Jade said with a smirk as she looked at Sam.

"Thank you!" Dice said not getting Jade's evil thoughts at all.

"Jump the tank!?" Spencer asked as he looked around in confusion. "That's why we're here!?" Spencer asked as Sam slapped her forehead.

"Why else do you think we were here?" Cat asked in wonder as she looked at Spencer with worry.

"I thought we were helping build something for the school." Spencer said as everyone groaned.

"Kid, I know I'm not you're mother, but you are not jumping the tank and I'm sure your mother would agree!" Mrs. Benson stated with a serious tone.

"Oh, she already yelled at him for it, and grounded him FROM jumping the tank!" Sam said as she crossed her arms and looked at Dice.

"Then it's settled you're not jumping the tank." Mrs. Benson said with a worried look.

"WHAT!?" Dice questioned. "Sam said I could!" Dice said as he gestured to Sam. "You guys were even there when she agreed!" Dice added.

"Well I wasn't really going to let you, it's too dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Sam said as Dice frowned.

"This is so unfair!" Dice stated as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well life's not fair get use to it!" Sam yelled back she sent Dice a warning look.

"Then if I'm not jumping the dang tank, who is!?" Dice questioned as Sam smiled.

"I will, besides I actually know how to ride a bike." Sam said with happiness.

"No way!" Freddie interrupted as everyone looked at him. "Sam there is no way I'm letting you jump the tank either." Freddie stated with worry.

"Shut it Fredweird you have no say in this!" Sam said with annoyance.

"Yes he does, he has every right to have a say as much as you do, and besides I'm with Freddie on this one." Carly said as Sam frowned.

"Why?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked a her friends. "Because it's too dangerous!? You were the one that wanted to buy them!" Sam yelled.

"Is it sad that I'm enjoying this?" Jade asked as she, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Tori all stood off to the side watching the four friends argue.

"You enjoy watching people argue?" Mrs. Benson asked with fright as she looked at Jade.

"Uh, hu." Jade said with a smile as Mrs. Benson stepped to the right a little bit to get further away from Jade, Jade sent her a questioned look.

"I bought them for my dad!" Carly said with a frown. "Besides you're not jumping a tank when you have a bun in the oven if you know what I mean."

"She what!?" Spencer asked in shock as he understood what Carly was saying.

"It's nothing." Sam said as she sent Carly a look. "Come on someone has to jump the tank!" Sam defended as Freddie smiled.

"I think I know who can!" Freddie added as everyone looked at him.

"Who!?" Tori asked in excitement, she really wanted to know who Freddie had in mind.

"Gibby." Freddie said as he imitated Gibby, Carly and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Oh and if that plan doesn't work out we can always get Andrea or Beck to do it." Jade said as Cat and Tori nodded in agreement also.

"What about Robbie? He should come; I mean we have everyone else right?" Cat asked with hope in her eyes and smile. Jade sighed.

"Why not." Jade said as everyone gathered into a circle in the middle of the school lot.

They all stood in the middle in a circle talking about their plans. Even thought Gibby was still in Seattle they knew he would come to L.A if Carly, Sam, and Freddie really needed him to, and they were hoping he would come. Cat, Tori, and Jade talked about telling the boys about this tomorrow because they knew the boys would already be here since this would be during school. All anyone knew was that tomorrow was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter sixteen! Sounds like things are going to really get intresting real soon! What do you think will happen when all the iCarly, Victorious, and Sam & Cat crew are together for the tuna jump event? Anyeay thanks or reading and please REMEMBER to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	17. Chapter 17

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seventeen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing in this story at all, so I'm sure you'll LOVE this chapter once you read it. This chapter is split into two parts, chapter seventeen and eighteen are together as one night and you'll see why. So without saying anything else please ENJOY chapter seventeen because I know you will! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

"Alright everyone time to go over the list for tonight's big sleepover!" Sam called as she looked at everyone around her. "Let's start!" Sam added.

"Pizza!?" Cat questioned as she looked at the first item on the list Sam had in her hands.

"Check!" Freddie yelled as Sam marked a check by the item.

"Music!?" Sam asked as she looked around.

"Check!" Jade called as she waved her hand at the small area she set up for the music; Sam placed another check mark.

"Drinks and Chips!?" Cat called as she leaned over Sam's shoulder.

"Check!" Spencer said as he held up some pop and chips.

"Dice!?" Sam called as she looked at the list with question and then at Cat who shrugged.

"I'm here!" Dice called from the behind the kitchen counter with Spencer.

"Movies!?" Cat questioned as she looked around the room.

"Check!" Carly said with a smile as she tossed some movies onto the table in front of the couch, which she sat down on.

"Other part items!?" Sam called as she laughed to herself, this was the last time she was ever going to let Cat write a check list.

"Check!" Tori called as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Let Sam & Cat's super rocking fun time sleepover begin!" Sam stated as everyone cheered with happiness, the doorbell rung!

"Ding dong!" Cat said with a smile as she ran and opened the front door to find Robbie and Andrea standing at the door.

"Hey Cat; what's up!?" Robbie asked with a smile as Cat moved aside and allowed the two boys in.

"Nothing much just in time for the party!" Cat said with a smile.

"Welcome back glasses." Sam said as she greeted Robbie and Andrea.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all." Andrea said as he shook her hand and sat himself on the couch next to Carly.

"Okay kids! Now it's time to play some games!" Mrs. Benson said as she walked into the living room from Sam & Cat's room with a board game.

"A board game?" Dice asked as he looked at Mrs. Benson. "Aren't we too old for board games?" Dice wondered as Sam laughed.

"Dude you're never too old for board games!" Spencer stated as he sent Dice a look.

"This is coming from the big man child..." Carly said playfully as she smile at her brother.

"Your never are too old for board games." Tori pointed out as everyone nodded in agreement, the doorbell rang again.

"Ding dong!" Cat called as everyone sent her a questioned looked.

"I got it." Sam said as she ran over to where the door was and opened it again, she was so happy when she saw Gibby.

"Gibby!" Gibby said as he entered the room and dropped his suite case onto the floor, everyone greeted him.

"Please tell me he's the last person coming?" Jade asked as she pointed to him and looked at Tori.

"Why do not like having fun?" Tori asked with wonder as she looked at Jade.

"No I don't like people." Jade said as Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Dice sent her a confused look.

"We still have Beck who should be here soon!" Sam said as Jade instantly smiled. "I called him an hour ago and told him about the party." Sam added.

"How did you call him?" Mrs. Benson asked as she looked at Sam with wonder.

"I stole Jade's phone, which by the way, here it is." Sam explained as she pulled Jade's phone out of her purse and tossed it to Jade.

"I love this chick!" Jade stated with happiness as everyone laughed.

"Oh and thanks for agreeing to jump the tank tomorrow Gibbs." Carly said as she smiled at Gibby.

"No problem, I'm always up for a challenge." Gibby said as he grabbed some chips and began to eat them.

"So are we playing this game or not?" Mrs. Benson asked as she looked at the board game in her hands.

"Why not sounds like fun!" Andrea said as he began to help Mrs. Benson set up the game.

"Are there enough game pieces to play?" Robbie asked with wonder as he joined them.

"No, so we're all going into teams." Mrs. Benson explained as everyone nodded.

"Cool so what are the teams?" Gibby asked with wonder as he and everyone else gathered around the living room table.

"Um, we can split them up how we want to I guess." Tori said as everyone nodded.

"Oh how about me, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer all on one team?" Carly asked with wonder as Sam shook her head.

"No way me, Cat, and Dice being a team." Sam said as she high-fived Dice.

"Okay then it can be you, Dice, and Cat then the second team Carly, Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer." Andrea said with a smile.

"Yeah and then it can be Andrea, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all on one team, sound fair?" Dice asked as everyone nodded and agreed.

"Cool so the Sam and Cat crew vs the iCarly gang and the Victorious crew, sound cool?" Spencer asked as everyone agreed, the door bell rung again.

"Ding dong!" Cat called again as some of the kids eyed her with wonder. "I got it!" Cat said as she stood and headed to the door where she opened it.

"Hey Cat!" Beck called as soon as Cat opened the door, this really was going to be one of the best nights ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Wow! Well there was chapter seventeen! Everyone is together! :) Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - A song will soon be featured in this story sang by both iCarly and Victorious crew as well as Dice from Sam & Cat. So I will give you a list of songs and I want you to chose which song you want to see in this story sang by them. Which ever one has the most vote when I update will be the one that the crew will sing soon, so here is a list of songs...**

**1. I Want You Back (Victorious)  
>2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift)<br>3. Freak the Freak Out (Victorious)  
>4. All I Want Is Everything (Victorious)<br>****5. Party In the U.S.A (Miley Cyrus)  
>6. Leave It All To Shine (Mash from Victorious &amp; iCarly)<br>7. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (Miley Cyrus)  
>8. Better Than This (Ross Lynch) <strong>

**So there's the list of songs, go a head and cast your vote in a review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	18. Chapter 18

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eighteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway as normal I own nothing in this story at all and I hope you all like this chapter! Not much to happen but they sing in this one! So pelase ENJOY! :)**

**P.S - I do not own the song that is featured in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

-Sam and Cat's Apartment-

Time moved fast through the night as everyone hung out around Sam and Cat's apartment. Beck had officially joined everyone and they were all hanging and having a good time like there was no tomorrow. Besides even Sam had to admit that this was one or the best days of her life, all her friends were here, and they were all together again. No matter Sam tried to enjoy all this company as much as she could, she knew it wouldn't last.

However as the night moved and they all finished there board game with Sam, Cat, and Dice kicking everyone's butt. Still they had fun no matter what and during this time Sam realized that there was something bugging her. Once again her stomach felt horrible but it seemed to pass at the time and Sam thought about the child in her and smiled in a way. Something in her mind told her that she was going to have to tell Spencer and Mrs. Benson but she really was scared to tell them the most.

"So now that the board game is over what do you guys want to do?" Beck asked with wonder as he took a sip of his soda.

"We could do some karaoke!" Carly said with a smile as nodded towards the music area.

"I'm in." Jade said with a smile as everyone nodded.

"What song are we singing?" Sam asked as she looked at everyone.

"Guys I think I have the perfect song! It's we all know!" Andre said as he stood.

When he stood up he headed over to where the music are was and Andre began to look through the CDs Sam and Cat had. As soon as Andre got the music to start everyone began to cheer as the familiar song to the iCarly web show began to play, that the mix for Make It Shine came as well. Carly picked up a mic as soon as she reached the area and began she was soon joined by Tori who also took a mic, this was going to be awesome!

_**I know you see some how the world will change to me and be so wonderful...**_

_Here I am once again feeling lost but now and then..._

_**Live life breath air I know somehow were gonna get there and feel so wonderful...**_

_When you figure out how your lost in the moment you disapaint..._

By this point of the song everyone was gathered around and dancing along to the song. It was awesome that Andre had gotten the mix of their songs from Kennan since that was the last place they sung this, because now they got to sing it again. Plus Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson joined on Carly's parts and Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie joined on Tori's part. Dice sang along to both songs and they were all basically just having a fun time.

**_It's all for real I'm telling you just how I feel..._**

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action you'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction..._

_**Wake up the members of my nation it's your time to be...**_

_Not a fanacy (not a fanacy) just remember me (just remember me) when it turns out right..._

_**Cause there's no chance unless you take one and the time to see...**_

Honestly this was the most fun Sam had ever had in her life. Sure she's done wacky things, but nothing would compare to tonight ever in her life. Speaking of which the music still played and Andre did an awesome job at the dj's booth helping the music stay mixed together. Sam had jumped onto the table in the middle of the living room for a while and everyone just kind of moved about the house and continued to sing no matter what!

_That if your living your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination..._

_**See the brighter side of every situation...**_

_In my victory just remember me when I make it shine..._

_**Leave it all to me...**_

The widest thing about the song was when Sam, Carly, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer all got on the right side of the stage. But Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, and Robbie all got on the left side of the stage and they stood together as Sam stood with her friends on their side. It was odd but the song made them feel like they should and so they did although they didn't really plan it, and instantly they all began to battle over their song.

**_Leave it..._**

_Make it..._

_**Leave it...**_

_Make it..._

_**Leave it...**_

_Make it..._

_**All to me...**_

_When I make it shine..._

_**Just leave it all to me...**_

As soon as the song was finished everyone began to cheer and they all pulled into a group hug. Sam somehow ended up in the middle of the hug and smiled to herself as she thought about how lucky she was to have people who cared about her. That and she was happy that everything in life was perfect at the moment and when they all pulled away they all began to talk like there was no tomorrow. Looking at the clock Sam saw it read 10:58 pm and instantly she thought that time moved way to fast. But now that she mentioned it, she was getting kind of tired...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter eighteen! We have about two or three chapters left of this story! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW and chapter nineteen will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	19. Chapter 19

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nineteen! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing and this is the big chapter, this is where the jump finally happens! So please ENJOY chapter nineteen one more chapter after this! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

-Hollywood Arts-

Monday morning came a lot faster than anyone really wanted it too. Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, and Cat all headed off to their classes while Sam, Carly, Freddie, Dice, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson all headed to the lunch area to get ready for the big show. In fact by the time they arrived the sun was fully up and there was a slight breeze coming through on the grounds, so it was a nice day. Besides they were all excited and knew this plan was great.

Dice had managed to set up a small ticket booth where people could buy merchandize he made somehow and Freddie had put red velvet ropes all around the tank except where the ramps where with his mother's help. Carly and Spencer were making sure the seats were arranged good enough and that the tables were all facing the tank. Gibby however was getting ready to jump the tank and he was in a red and white suite he had.

By the time they were finished it wasn't even close to lunch and they all gathered around a table and began to eat themselves. Spencer and Mrs. Benson had made them all sandwiches and brought various types of fruit, chips, drinks, and other sorts of food. Everyone eat together and talked happily like the good old times and just enjoyed one another. When they were done eating the sound of a bell rang and kids began to walk outside.

"Gibby you ready!?" Sam called as she turned her head and smiled when Gibby nodded. "Attention Hollywood Arts!" Sam called again with a smile.

"Welcome to the tuna jump!" Dice also called as everyone gathered around the tank with wonder.

"Now presenting our jumper Gibby!" Sam called again as Gibby came driving up and he spun in a circle in front of the tank.

"Gibby!" Gibby called as he motioned to himself as he placed his helmet on his head and got situated on the bike, people oddly began to cheer.

"Alright Gibby is going to attempt to jump this giant tank of Kansas Razor Back Tuna Fish!" Sam stated as people in the crowd gasped.

"In five!" Dice called as people began to count down with him. "Four...three...two...!" Dice said as Gibby began to start the bike, people cheered.

No one counted the one for some odd reason and as soon as people cheered Gibby put his feet up and started to move the bike. Everyone watched as he moved closer and closer to the tank at fast speed and when he made it to the start of the ramp people really began to go wild and cheer louder. It was as if this whole jump when in slow motion because Gibby ran up the ramp and began to fly through the air at fast speed, it was cool to see.

For a while there Sam thought that Gibby wasn't going to make it because about half-way the bike was sounding off and the gas wouldn't come. But yet, somehow Gibby made it work because he went flying to the other side of the tank and landed on the other ramp. Before anyone knew it Gibby had landed safely and he was now spinning in circles of joy all while people were cheering. Sam, Cat, and all their friends began to run up to Gibby.

As soon as Sam, Cat, Carly, Jade, Freddie, Tori, Robbie, Spencer, Andre, and Mrs. Benson all made it Gibby they all cheered and went into a group hug. Gibby was as hyped as ever and he began to dance around of happiness, he can now cross tank jumping off his budget list. This jump was awesome then the last one and Sam was pretty sure she'd never forget this day, that and she was just happy no one ended up in the tank this time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter nineteen! You can just imagine how cool this was hu!? Lol anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! One more chapter after this so it will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	20. Chapter 20

#MissingTunaFish #Carly #Jade #Freddie #Tori - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from anything mentioned in this story so please ENJOY chapter twenty! I think you all will like the ending...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

-Sam & Cat's Apartment-

This was the day, the last day everyone was together because Freddie was going back to Seattle with his mom and Spencer. Not only that but Carly was leaving for Italy again and Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre were all planning to leave soon as well but Sam knew she'd see them again soon though. So here she was standing with everyone in the living room. Honestly though Sam had to admit that she was heat broken about them all leaving.

"This was amazing guys! I'm so happy we all got to see one another!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me to but I wish I didn't have to leave again." Carly said as she and Sam hugged.

"Live with us!" Cat interrupted as Sam and Carly pulled apart and looked at her.

"Hu?" Sam questioned with wonder. "Watcha talking about Cat!?" Sam asked once more.

"Well we had so much fun with her and plus she's your best friend." Cat explained.

Sam looked at Cat in shock and surprise! Honestly she never thought about the idea herself but when she did think about she loved it. Besides Carly was like her sister and they have always talked about living with one another in collage and stuff like that. Plus she and Cat had plenty of room in their apartment so it would be amazing for them. It was true though and Cat had a point, the three of them did have an awesome time together!

"You know that's not a bad idea!" Sam said. "So what do you say Carls?" Sam asked.

"Yeah wanna live with Sam and Cat we could have fun every day!" Cat stated. "Just like we had today!" Cat added with hope and a smile.

"I'd love to!" Carly said as Sam and Cat cheered with happiness. "But, I have to go back to Italy with my dad." Carly added with a small frown.

"Really? You live in Italy?" Tori asked as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah I thought you lived in Seattle?" Dice asked as Cat nodded in agreement with Dice.

"I did but I moved to Seattle to be with my dad, besides I just can't leave without coming back." Carly explained as everyone nodded.

"She has a point ya know." Andre said as Sam sent him a look.

"Well lucky for you I understand and besides I want you to be happy kid, so I say you should go to Italy again." Sam said with a smile.

"Really?" Carly asked with a smile also as Sam nodded her head. "Thanks Sam your the best friend a girl could ever have!" Carly added with a hug.

"What about me!?" Freddie asked in a joking tone as Carly and Sam rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Come here Benson!" Sam said as she pulled him into the hug as well.

Before the three of them knew it Gibby had joined in on the hug along with Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre. At first Sam thought it was a little weird once they joined the group hug but then she smiled. Together everyone in the hug stayed like that for as long as they could as Spencer and Mrs. Benson stood off to the side watching the little scene that was going on. Besides it was cute and they were both trying not to cry.

"Well I guess I got to get going, my mom wants me home by dinner." Tori said as she pulled away from everyone.

"Yeah and uh, we should get going also, but hey see you tomorrow at school Cat, and uh, see you around Sam!" Beck called as he waved to them.

"See ya tomorrow Cat and see you later Puckett!" Andre called with a smile as he waved as well, he and Beck began to leave.

"See you guys!" Sam called as they all said goodbye one last time and left.

"Hey uh Puckett, why don't you give me a ring sometimes and uh, we'll hang out for sure!" Jade called as she began to leave.

"Will do Jade!" Sam called again as Jade walked out of the door after Tori, Beck, and Andrea.

"I guess this is goodbye for us hu?" Carly asked as Sam slowly nodded and frowned a bit.

"Not quite yet for us." Freddie said as he smiled evilly and danced to himself as Carly, Sam, Dice, Gibby, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson all looked at him.

"Hu?" Sam asked with wonder.

"Can I talk to you?" Freddie asked as Sam nodded, he pulled her off to the side.

"What is it Benson?" Sam asked with wonder as Freddie got down on one knee, everyone in the room gasped.

"Sam Puckett! I know our relationship is well, different then most, but I love you! And being away from you this long has made me realized that I can't live without you! I want to love you forever, I want you to be mine, and I want to put up with your crazy antics twenty for seven! What I'm trying to say is Samantha Puckett will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Freddie asked as he held out a ring, Sam smiled and nodded her head.

This honestly was the best day of her life...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there wsa chapter twenty! Thanks so much for all of you have read this story from start to finish! You guys are AWESOME and I'm really glad you loved this! I did however leave this open for a possible sequal but I highly doubt there will be one. But once again thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed throughout this whole story you guys are AWESOME! But still don't forget to REVIEW once more! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
